1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a laser light source device, and more particularly, to a laser light source device of which the optical axis of laser light can be adjusted.
2. Related Art
There is a laser display system (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-300009). The laser display system includes red, green, and blue laser devices that emit red, green, and blue laser light, respectively, generates a single light beam by combining the color light corresponding to the respective colors, and projects the generated single light beam onto a screen through a laser control system. In the laser display system, an optical axis adjustment mechanism, which finely adjusts an optical axis of the laser light, is required in the laser light source device.
In the past, various optical axis adjustment mechanisms have been proposed in order to efficiently adjust an optical axis (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 10-133279). In Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 10-133279, there is disclosed a liquid crystal panel supporting mechanism that can adjust the optical axis in X- and Y-axis directions orthogonal to each other. The liquid crystal panel supporting mechanism applies pushing forces for pushing an X-axis support plate (an object to be adjusted in the X-axis direction) and a Y-axis support plate (an object to be adjusted in the Y-axis direction) in the X- and Y-axis directions by rod-like springs and adjusts the positions of the X-axis support plate and the Y-axis support plate by rotating screws for X- and Y-axis adjustment.
Further, there is proposed a light beam adjustment mechanism that facilitates the adjustment of a light beam in a multibeam scanner (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-174785). The multibeam scanner disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-174785 focuses a light beam, which is emitted from a light source part, onto a plane to be scanned by a scanning imaging optical system, and performs light scanning on the scanning lines of the plane to be scanned. Further, a prism, which does not have an imaging function, is disposed on a light path of the light beam, and the position and/or direction of the light beam passing through the prism are adjusted by changing the spatial state of the prism. Furthermore, there is disclosed the structure that can change the spatial state of the prism by the motor drive using a gear mechanism.
Meanwhile, if an optical axis adjustment mechanism disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 10-133279 is applied to the laser light source device of Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-300009, it may be possible to adjust an optical axis in X- and Y-axis directions simply by rotating screws for the X-axis adjustment and Y-axis adjustment. However, pushing members (rod-like springs) for applying pushing forces in advance to members (an X-axis support plate and a Y-axis support plate), which are objects to be adjusted, need to be disposed in the optical axis adjustment mechanism disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 10-133279. For this reason, there is a problem in that the structure of the optical axis adjustment mechanism is complicated.
Further, in the laser light source device, a light beam adjustment mechanism disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-174785 is applied as an adjustment mechanism that adjusts the direction of laser light, and the prism needs to be appropriately disposed at a predetermined position on a prism holder driven by the gear mechanism when the prism, which adjusts the position and/or direction of a light beam, is interlocked with the gear mechanism. However, the shape of the prism is not necessarily constant and variation may be caused by the manufacturing conditions. For this reason, it was necessary to fix the prism to a predetermined position of the prism holder by an adhesive in order to dispose the prism at a predetermined position of the prism holder. An operation for applying an adhesive to the prism or the prism holder, an operation for pressing the prism against the prism holder while positioning the prism at a predetermined position, and the like are needed in order to fix the prism to a predetermined position of the prism holder by an adhesive. For this reason, there is a problem in that an operation for maintaining the prism at the prism holder becomes complicated.